The Thought of You and Me Under the Mistletoe
by Lurvy-chan
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and all the little Latvia wishes is for someone to come and kiss him under the mistletoe. Will his wish come true or will he end up in unhappy spirits this holiday? (This was a prompt given to me on Tumblr ! It was fun writing it! Hope you like it! X3) ((Warning: Lots of fluff!))


**The Thought of You and Me under the Mistletoe **

**Pairing: Estonia x Latvia**

**Rating: K+ **

**Genre(s): Romance and friendship**

**Warning(s): Lots of fluff X3 **

**Summary: **

**Christmas is just around the corner and all the little Latvia wishes is for someone to come and kiss him under the mistletoe. Will his wish come true or will he end up in unhappy spirits this holiday? **

**Author's note: **

**Someone on tumblr (aka holytoniempire, sounds totes awesome) requested an EstLat Christmas fanfic and I was all for it! Thank you so much btw for the prompt! It really helped me start off writing again! :D**

* * *

Latvia POV:

I sat on the windowsill looking up at the shining night sky. It's so clear tonight; very surprising since yesterday there was a huge blizzard. But it was just what I wanted so I could see the stars and maybe catch a falling one. I skimmed through them looking past the big dipper and some constellations. Come on! I just want one shooting star! One wish for this Christmas! Then I catch it. Flying by quickly I clasp my hands together and close my eyes.

'_I wish with all my heart for someone to come and kiss me under the mistletoe.'_

* * *

I wake on Christmas morning with a happy smile on my face and hair covering my eyes. I get up and lazily walk into the bathroom to brush and tidy up a bit. See, the thing about my hair is that it's really puffy for some reason. Ukraine says that if it was a bit longer she'd be happy to braid it or something like that. But thing is, I'm kind of a boy and my hair isn't going to get any longer any time soon. I like the blonde fuzz ball on my head and the short gold locks to be honest.

After finishing, I excitedly head out my bedroom door and toward the living room. I hope everyone's sitting by the tree right now, waiting for me. Ah but I also hope I didn't make them sit there too long, I'd hate to be the reason everyone's so bored. When I get to the entrance I only see one person.

"Good morning Raivis." The taller Estonian greets me, "Merry Christmas!"

I smile cheerfully, "Merry Christmas Eduard!" I look around, "Is anyone else awake?"

"Nope, not yet. Last night's celebration got a little rowdy." He chuckles.

"Oh yeah…" I start remembering yesterday night. We had a little party and a lot of us got drunk. I didn't even though Russia challenged me to shots. I have a high alcohol tolerance even though in human years I'm 16.

"I'm going to get some coffee started, I have a feeling a lot of people would like some because of hangovers." Luckily Estonia didn't drink a lot, or at least I think he didn't, "Would you like some Lat?"

"Ah no that's okay… Uh how about some hot chocolate?" I shrug, "For, you know, old times sake?"

He pauses for a moment but then smiles, "Yeah sure, one for both of us then." He happily starts off into the kitchen.

I take a seat on the sofa and start thinking. I remember the Livonia Christmas traditions, such as drinking hot coco on Christmas morning, unwrapping one present every hour, and… Mistletoe… We were very young back then and were sort of afraid to kiss each other since we sort of had a brotherly relationship. But now that I picture it… I wouldn't mind having to kiss Eduard under the mistletoe…

I blush as my own thoughts even though no one is around at the moment. Oh my, what am I thinking? That would be so absurd! But why can't I stop-

"Raivis?" I look up to see him with two mugs, "Are you okay?"

"Ah ha yes!" I take the cup from him quickly and like the genius I am, take a sip.

"Ooh careful it's-"Out of surprise of how hot it is I drop the mug and mange to spill it all over my lap, "Hot…" He finishes.

I already have tears building up in the corner of my eyes, luckily none of the liquid got on the carpet but it managed to get all over me.

"Here." He helps me up, "Let's get you cleaned up." I'm just glad he's not laughing at me hysterically like Sealand or someone else would.

* * *

Estonia POV:

I wait for him to get out of the bath. I have to admit that was a very clumsy move to spill hot **HOT **chocolate on himself, but I think he was just really nervous about something.

"Raivis are you-"But I'm interrupted by him opening the bathroom door.

Standing before me with an innocent yet embarrassed facial expression is Latvia with a towel over his head and wrapped around the rest of his body. He looks like a little boy with such small features. He's a teenager but he's always looked so much younger than that, maybe because he's not very tall. Other than that his blonde locks of hair are in the way of his beautiful violet eyes which bother me so I lightly push them out of his face. He stares at me blushing with an amazed look as my hand still rests upon his cheek.

"E-Estonia?" That's when I gain my senses back and let go. I can feel my face burning so I push up my glasses to try and hide the redness of my face. There's an awkward silence between us for a bit until I hear him cough slightly.

"Is uh anyone else awake…?" He asks calmly, pretending that what just happened didn't occur.

"Ah yes." I also try to forget that moment, "Natalya and Toris just got up." I knew that because the Belarusian threatened to put a knife in my face if I didn't get her an Advil and Lithuania tried to hold her back.

"Oh that's good…" He seems disappointed, like he wanted our alone time to last a bit longer.

"You should probably get some clothes on." I advert my stare from him.

"R-right!" He heads back to his room and closes the door seemingly slow.

I sigh in a mixture of relief and happiness. I just hoped things wouldn't get weird between us now. I too went to my room to change into some better attire.

* * *

"Merry Christmas~!" Ukraine screams out making a certain three people cringe.

"Please Olga… Could you be a little quieter...?" Toris asks politely with tired eyes as I hand him yet another cup of coffee.

"It's Christmas though! You three shouldn't have stayed up all night drinking!" She laughs while they groan.

"Ah m-merry Christmas." The Latvian enters nervously; he made sure to be quieter than Ukraine.

"Merry… Christmas… Comrade…" Ivan yawned with a smile but within a couple minutes slammed his head on the table and fell back to sleep. Now that he was knocked out Latvia would have a better chance of not crying.

"Are we going anywhere today…?" Belarus asked miserably.

"Yes! We are going to America's Christmas party!" Once again all the drunks are groaning. I smile slightly and glance over at Raivis who is just looking down at his feet thoughtfully.

I wonder what he's thinking about.

* * *

American's are the best partiers of the century in my opinion. They really know how to celebrate the holidays with giant Christmas trees and overflowing amounts of food that could give you a heart attack in a second. But I don't indulge as much as Alfred does, I like smaller rations better. I look across the room to see Latvia chatting with some of the micronations. I'm glad he gets along with them; sadly I don't know the smaller countries very well. I remember back in the olden days when it was just me and him and we didn't know very many people at all.

You know personally, I really do yearn for those Christmases more than ever nowadays. It was much simpler then. I shake my head out of my ridiculous thoughts as I enter the hall to leave; I think I'm all partied out after 12 in the morning.

"Hey wait Eduard!" I hear someone coming after me; I stop at the entrance to the hallway.

"Oh Latvia, do you want to leave too?" I ask kindly because I'd be happy to give him a ride if he wants to go.

He pants out of breath- it wasn't necessary for him to run after me- before he speaks, "I just-" He stops for some reason looking up at me.

But then I realize I'm not the only one or thing he's looking at.

We're standing next to each other and there's mistletoe just above our heads.

Raivis is a very deep red and I probably am too. I never thought I'd see the day when me and him were pushed together and forced to kiss. But just imagining it doesn't bother me for some reason.

"Eduard…" He looks at me his purple eyes glistening and I can tell he's gazing into my blue green ones, "Can we-"

I answer the question by diving in for his lips and after a moment to take in what was happening, he kissed back.

I didn't know it until now, but I guess I've always dreamed of this happening.

Just the thought of you and me under the mistletoe, Raivis… It doesn't bother me at all.

It actually makes me very happy.

* * *

**Hope you like it! X3 I tried okay? **


End file.
